


Cold Hearted

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, Dean to the Rescue, Demons, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Dean comes back cold and indifferent to you, before breaking off your engagement. Broken hearted, you leave, only to walk into a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stood there, dripping wet, shivering as you wondered what to do next. You could pretend you hadn't heard anything, acting as if everything was okay. Just to spend your last few moments with him before he left you behind with the trash.

But in your heart you knew you couldn't do that. No matter how much you wanted to pretend everything was okay, you sucked at acting. You knew the moment you went back out into that room, you would look at Dean, and he would notice something was wrong. 

Not knowing what to do, you sniffed back the tears, hoping things would look a little better once you were dressed, with make up being your armor.

You ruffled through your bag, finally settling on a simple, but classic summer dress you had packed. You weren't usually the type of girl to pick dresses over jeans. But you wanted to look your best, to make Dean see what he was tossing away. It was pure white, something you tried to stay away from, due to your somewhat clumsy nature. But your Mom had forced you to pack this one, saying the white went wonderfully with your skin tone. It had slender straps above a sweetheart bodice, that flowed down to just above your knees. You had to admit it was beautiful, and it gave you a sense of confidence you were currently missing.

You fluffed your hair out, letting it dry in waves across your shoulders, before applying some make up to hide the fact that you had been crying. Glancing into the mirror, it seemed like a stranger was staring back at you. Gone was the every day simple girl who dressed in ripped jeans and t-shirts. In her place was a broken woman, a woman trying to hide behind her appearance. You didn't like it, but you weren't sure what else to do.

"Y/N, are you ever going to leave there? Your breakfast is getting cold!" Dean yelled from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" You yelled, amazed at how calm and collected your voice sounded. Because inside you felt as if you were shaking. As you had dressed, you had come up with a plan, a plan that had you shaking in your boots.

Grabbing your bag, you took a deep breath before opening the door. Stepping out, you dropped it near the door, before turning back towards the main part of the room. You could feel eyes on you, and raising your own you saw all three men staring at you. It was the gaze of one man in particular that you wanted. Dean was glancing up and down your body, his look hungry, as if he hadn't eaten in days and you were a nice slice of pie. His gaze powered your bravado, and you strutted towards him, your dress floating smoothly around your body.

"Wow Y/N, you look amazing." Sam complimented you, earning a glare from his brother.

"Thanks Sam." You replied, before leaning forward and taking your coffee from his hands. 

"Any special reason you're all dolled up?" Dean asked you, stepping closer, his tongue unconsciously slipping out and licking his bottom lip. You followed the movement, your throat drying up. 

"This thing? It was just one of the last things in my suitcase." You told him, which was partly true. You walked around him, perching on one of the chairs before grabbing a bagel from the container. 

Sam looked between you and Dean multiple times, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Listen Dean, Cas and I need to head downstairs for a minute. Check something out."

"We do?" Cas asked, not getting Sam's rather obvious hints.

"Come on." Sam ordered Cas, pulling him from the room. You chuckled as the guys left, amazed at how socially awkward Cas was.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked you, still standing in the same spot. It seemed like your outfit and demeanor had thrown him off of his game, and he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Your friend Cas. He seems like an interesting guy to be around." You told him, as he finally moved and came to sit in the chair next to you. Both of you took a sip of your coffees, the silence more than a little unnerving. 

"So about that." Dean started, as he set his coffee down, and your heart immediately seized. Here it was. "I've been wondering. Where do you see this going?"

It hadn't been how you expected this conversation to start, but at least he was giving you a chance to speak for yourself. "I haven't thought about it too much. I just woke up for crying out loud. But I do know I've enjoyed my time with you, learning to hunt. If you would let me, I would like to do more, to learn more. To be close to you." You said, your heart shining in your eyes, hoping he could see how much you meant it.

He sighed, looking down at his hands, and your heart sank. "I was afraid you would say that. I didn't want to have to break it to you like this Y/N." He started. "But, I don't think that would work."

"Why not?" You argued, wanting him to see you would work hard for it.

"Because you are weak, and you would only get in our way. It would take forever to train you." He argued, and you sat up straighter, his words digging deep. 

"Fine, then I'll stay behind, doing research while you guys do the grunt work. I'm good at research." You pleaded, clenching your hands together when he shook his head.

"No. I just think it would be better, for everyone involved, if we just end it right now. It was fun while it lasted, but it didn't mean anything."

"What?? You can't mean that." You answered, but his words earlier came back to haunt you.

"I do. It was fun, and I'm sorry you were hurt, but you're better now. So why don't we say our goodbyes, and you can head back to your regular life."

You stood up, trying hard not to start crying again, the last of your resolve breaking. "Dean, are you doing this to protect me?" You asked him, staring hard at his face, checking for any signs that he was lying. That this was hurting him just as bad as it was hurting you. But he sat there calmly, staring at you.

"No. I wish I was. But in all reality, I'm done with you. I've grown bored, and I'm ready to move on." He told you, and that's when you had enough. Tears pouring down your cheeks, you turned grabbing your suitcase and your purse, heading towards the door.

Turning one last time, you saw Dean sitting there, watching you as you left. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. Guess I will never be good enough for anyone." You told him, before shutting the door behind you. Through your tears you missed the look of pain cross his face, or the way his hand clenched his paper coffee cup hard enough that it crushed under the pressure.

You tried to calm your breathing, tried to keep your tears at bay as you made your way down the stairs and into the main lobby. You didn't need to check out, they had already done that for you. You guessed Dean had been ready to get rid of you a long time ago. 

You were so lost in your pain, in your suffering, that it took Sam yelling your name multiple times before it finally registered.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked you, grabbing your shoulders to stop you. "Is Dean okay?"

"Dean's just peachy." You muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave."

Sam's face turned into one of frustration and annoyance. "Damn it Dean. I was hoping he wouldn't go through with it."

Hiccuping through your tears, you shrugged." Well, he did. It was nice knowing you Sam. I think we would have made really good friends." You told him, standing on tip toes to give him a hug. He hugged you back, tightly, and you relished in the touch for a moment.

"You have our numbers?" He asked you, and you nodded. "Don't hesitate to call, for anything. Promise me." 

You promised, grabbing your suitcase, once again making your way to the revolving doors, not ready to leave the new life you had made. Not ready to go back to the one you wanted to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey, wakey." A high pitched voice yelled from the side of your head, and you came to with a start. Your head slammed back into the back of a metal chair, and you groaned, the pain adding to the pressure already pounding in your head. Opening your eyes, you blinked multiple times before your vision became clear enough that you could see where you were.

You were in some sort of motel room, nothing like the ones you usually stayed in. This one was plush, and fancy. There was one kind bed in the middle of the room, covered in a champagne colored silk comforter.

Twin doors led out to a balcony, where sunlight was gleaming in. "Wow, isn't this a little fancy for a hostage situation?" You asked out loud, not caring who heard you.

The older lady from the car ride came into your line of vision, dressed in a white power suit, one with charcoal gray stripes. She looked every inch as a powerful business woman, down to the simple black pumps on her stocking covered feet. "What can I say? I love a life of luxury." She purred. "By the way, I'm sorry about that bump on your noggin." 

You would have reached up to touch it, but your arms were being held to the chair by duct tape, your legs the same way. "What do you want with me anyways?" You asked her.

She chuckled, as two of her goons came into your vision, both big men, with hulk like muscles. They were dressed the same, in ripped black jeans, and leather vests, and you could have laughed at how cliched they were. "I wouldn't have thought Dean would have gone for a dimwitted girl. Snap to it." She told you as her eyes flashed black. "You are here, because I want Dean. Simple enough."

You laughed hysterically, even though the mention of Dean had your stomach twisting in knots. "Maybe you should refigure your plan." You pointed out, her gaze narrowing on you at your words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, before nodding to the hulk on the right. He came forward, a malevolent smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles. 

"You see, Dean and I broke up. He told me I don't mean anything to him." You told her. "Don't you remember why I was walking down the road? Or are you as dimwitted as you said I was?" You smarted off.

She recoiled back at your words, before regaining her composure. Her eyes returning back to their pale blue, she patted her hair in place before waving her hands at her goons. "We will see about that. And while we wait, why don't we have some fun?"

The two men laughed at her words, before coming to stand in front of you. "Wait, you don't want to ruin the carpet, do you?" You said, trying to stall the pounding you knew they were planning on giving you.

She just shrugged. "It's a write off anyways. I don't care. Bryan, George, have fun." She said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Guys, let's talk about this." You started, but they ignored you. You could only watch as a huge fist came smashing your way, connecting with your nose. "Oh shit." You muttered as blood flowed freely from your now broken nose. "Man, this day just keeps getting worse a

nd worse."

"That's our goal." Bryan said, as he grabbed a wicked looking blade from somewhere behind you. "And if your Dean doesn't show up, Martha promised we could keep you." 

"In your dreams." You spat, along with some blood that had dripped into your mouth. They just smiled before he took the knife, slicing it along your thigh, deep enough to go through both jeans and skin.

Moaning, you could only sit there as both men came up with new and various ways to torture you. At first it was with knives and fists, but when your entire skin grew bloody and bruised, they had to resort to other measures. 

One was in the middle of pulling your fingernail off when Martha came waltzing back into the room. "I'm surprised. I really thought Dean would have come for you." She said, looking almost sad. "I was really looking forward to meeting him."

"Why do you want him so much." You muttered, your voice laced with pain and exhaustion.

"Because he killed my lover. I've decided that he needs to pay, and then maybe he can replace him." She told you, and you could have gagged at the thought. "He is handsome enough. I'll just have to train him a little first."

"No thank you. There's only one girl for me." Dean's voice said from behind you, and while you were relieved to hear his voice, you were surprised that he had come for you. He hadn't exactly been the nicest to you the last time you had spoke.

"Pity." Martha told him, standing behind her goons. "But that still doesn't change my mind." 

More Demons moved in from the balcony and bathroom, surrounding you and Martha. "Take him. Hurt him, but don't kill him. Bryan and George? Take her, use her as you wish. Her usefulness is over with."

You heard a growl, and it sounded like it was coming from Dean, but you weren't sure. But you saw him move, his blade swinging in the air as he battled the Demons, with Sam right behind him. You were surprised to see Cas on the other side, smiting Demon's left and right.

You were so busy watching Dean work, that you hadn't noticed Bryan and George moving your way, but you felt the cool tip of a knife as they undid your bindings. "Time for us to go!" George said, before tossing you over his shoulder.

"Dean!" You screamed, not caring that he had passed you over earlier in the day. You didn't want these buffoons to take you away. You had a feeling that once you left the confines of this room with them, Dean would never be able to find you again.

"Damn it." You heard him cuss, as he slashed at the two Demons currently surrounding him. Martha stood by, with two more Demons in front of her, watching with glee on her face.

"George stop!" She exclaimed. "Bring her back here, I have an idea."

He listened, marching through the pile of bodies already littering the ground, before holding you tightly as he stood next to her. She reached down, grabbing a knife from the floor, before holding it up to your heart. 

"Oh Dean." She sang, trying to get Dean's attention. It worked, his eyes glanced off of the Demon's he was fighting to glance up, horror gracing his face. It was just enough time for the Demon's to overwhelm him, and soon he was captured, along with Sam and Cas.

"No." You whispered, dismayed at how your rescue had turned out. 

"So Dean, here's the plan. You turn yourself over to me, and I will probably let everyone else go. If not, Y/N here will be the first one to die." She said, pressing the blade closer to your chest.

Time seemed to stand still, as you stared Dean's way, watching as horror and despair filled his face, unnerving you. For a man who had thrown your engagement away as if it was nothing, there was a lot of emotion behind those green eyes. "I'll do it." He said, breaking your heart. You couldn't imagine him falling in line behind this Demon, or any for that matter.

"No Dean, I can't let you do this for me." You told him, wanting to struggle against the hold on you.

"I just need to say this. Then you will let them go, and I will go with you." He told Martha, who watched on with an almost bored expression.

"Fine, but be quick." She told him.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry about those things I said earlier. I was just trying to keep you safe. I knew they wanted me, and I figured if I sent you away, they wouldn't use you against me. But now this, I've always loved you, I still do."

"How touching." Martha said sarcastically. "Now let's get on with the show. Dean, come here." She ordered.

You looked over to the side, seeing both Cas and Sam struggling against their captors, with Dean being pushed on the other side. You couldn't see any choice that boded well for any of you. But you knew you couldn't let Dean became a slave. You would rather die, than see that. 

You turned to look at him, tears pouring down your face. "Dean, no matter what happens here, know that I love you." You told him, this morning forgotten in the face of you were about ready to do. You knew that without you as leverage, Martha had nothing to when the fight against Dean with.

You had worked an arm free, and you grasped Martha's, right above the wrist. Dean figured out what you were doing, and you could hear his scream as he ran forward, trying to stop you. But he was too late, you had already pushed her hand towards your chest, screaming in agony as the knife pierced your skin.

"Y/N, no!" You heard Dean say as George's hold on you kept you from falling. The pain was instant, white hot, and you could feel it travelling all the way from your toes to the tips of your hair. You looked towards Dean, giving him a smile as he raised his knife, stabbing George before stabbing Martha. They both fell to the ground, and you would have too if not for the support of Dean's arms around you.

You knew you were fading fast, black spots filling your vision, but you still took the time to raise your hand up, brushing it against Dean's face. "I'm so sorry. I would have loved to have been your wife." You told him as tears poured down his face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out your engagement ring. You felt a cooling numbness, the last thing you saw was Dean sliding your ring back onto your finger before you slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave it the way it ended.

You had been ready to die for the ones you loved. It had been a no brainer, a quick decision that you didn't regret one bit. Dean was off to do great things, to save the world time and time again. He wasn't meant to become the slave of some revenge driven Demon. While you, on the other hand, you always seemed to be the tag along, helping on hunts when needed. Stiching Sam or Dean up when they got hurt on a hunt. Your life wasn't near as important in the long run as his was. You accepted that, and you were grateful that you had gotten to be a part of it. To love him, and feel that love returned.

If you had to say you regretted one thing, it would be the chance to grow old with Dean. To marry him, to maybe even have a kid, who knows. It wouldn't have had to be special. A simple wedding, with Sam, and maybe even Cas in attendance, living at the bunker, continuing on with your lives. You would have accepted all of that if it had meant living with the man you loved. Seeing the freckles on his nose each morning when you woke up, feeling his arms wrap around you each night when you went to sleep.

But now, because of the revenge of a certain Demon, you weren't allowed to have all of that. She had taken it all away from you. Forcing you to make a choice that had affected all of your lives, without even a slight chance to talk about it. 

"Y/N, come on Baby. Please wake up." You heard Dean's voice filter through your thoughts. At first you were relieved to hear Dean's voice, to realize that maybe he had been able to battle Martha and her Demons after you had died. But then, if you were dead, how could you hear him? Your excitement at hearing Dean's voice turned to dread, when you realized he must have died too. Your heart dropped at the thought, that your death had been for nothing. 

"No." You muttered over and over, feeling a tear trickle down your cheek. It took a moment to comprehend the fact that you felt the tear. You could feel the warm liquid as it left your eye and traveled down your cheek. You could feel, everything. You could feel the weight of your body, and the softness of something underneath you. The scratchiness of a blanket over you, and the cool air blowing in from somewhere to the side. 

These weren't things you had expected to feel when you died. You hadn't imagined you would feel much, unless you had been sent to hell. But what you had never expected to feel again was the callused hand that was currently squeezing yours.

"Dean." You croaked out, your voice hoarse. You hadn't tried opening your eyes yet, you were still afraid this was all some sort of sick dream and you were actually dead, waiting to be sent to heaven or hell.

"Y/N!" You heard him exclaim, and it was the deep timbre of his voice that had you prying your eyes open. You had to see him, see if he was real. You had to see a glimpse of his green eyes, even if only for a moment.

It was hard work, but you were able to open your eyes, and it was the eyes, as green as a summer lawn, that you saw first. You stared up into them, getting lost in the depth of emotions they provided. "Hi." You said weakly, giving him a smile.

He leaned back, out of your view, his hand slipping from yours. You grew panicked, not wanting him to leave you yet. You grasped his hand, pulling it back to you. "Woah, it's okay Y/N, I'm not going anywhere." He promised you, squeezing your hand comfortingly. He leaned forward again, and it was then you noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the beard that was already growing on his face.

"How am I alive?" You asked him. "How's Sam, and Cas?" You continued on.

He gave you a smile. "It's all thanks to Cas. I thought I had lost you. When you gave your life up, for me, I only saw red. I caught you in my arms, but then I went after that Bitch. I cut her down, along with the goons that had hurt you. When Sam finally calmed me down, you were laying there, lifeless." He told you, his eyes portraying guilt. "I came over, holding you close to me, when Cas was able to finally fight off his own Demon holding him captive. I had looked for a pulse, but there had been none. But Cas still tried, finding a little spark of you that hadn't been gone. And because of that, I will never be able to repay him." Dean said, as a tear ran down his cheek.

Without thinking, you leaned forward, pulling him close to you, hugging him as tight as you could. In your position it was awkward, but you made it work. He stayed still for a moment, before wrapping his arms around you, burying his head in your chest. "I thought I had lost you, again. And I can never forgive myself for that." He muttered against your chest.

Sitting up, you gently pushed him away. "Dean, it's over. Can't we just forget it ever happened?" You asked him, but the look on his face already showed you the answer.

"But I pushed you away. I thought that was the safest thing to do. The demons had said they were going to try to get to me. I figured if I pretended you didn't matter to me, you would be safe. I was so wrong, and because of me you almost died."

You placed your hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. "I understand why you did it. Doesn't make it right, but I understand why. But please, don't do anything like that again. We are stronger together, than we are apart." You said.

"I won't, I promise. I don't want to be apart from you, ever again. That was worse than hell." He said, just as the door opened, and Sam and Cas came into the room.

"You're awake!" Sam exclaimed, giving you a huge hug.

You smiled widely at them. "I am. And thank you guys, for saving me." 

Cas nodded his head, as Sam beamed with happiness. "And I see the two of you have made up." He said, glancing between you and his brother.

"We did. Your knucklehead of a brother promised he wouldn't do something like that again."

"Well, he is Dean..." Sam teased, earning a shove from Dean.

"I think he learned his lesson." You said, sharing a glance with Dean, grateful for one more chance with him.


End file.
